Dartmouth Cullens
by edwardandbella4eva
Summary: Post BD. Bella and edward go to Dartmouth. Nessie is 6 mo. but looks 2. Join them on they're ride through college. Throughout the bumps and bruises to the sappy romance. Tanya, flirting, Cullens, wolves. What could go wrong? I smell trouble vampires, almost all canon coupling
1. Chapter 1

Dartmouth Cullens Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I know that they're a lot of these but I really wanted to do my own. Anyhoo, this is my interpretation of the Cullens going to Dartmouth, post breaking dawn (of course). No Nessie x Jake right now, because in this Nessie is really only 6 months old, takes place right after Volturi visit. Nessie grows at different rate in my story, she's super intelligent but she looks to be about two. Enjoy, read, review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Twilight Saga Jacob would be gay, Edward wouldn't have left, Bella would kill Lauren, Edward would kill Mike, and Bella wouldn't have said no to Edward's proposal in New Moon.**

**Therefore, the evidence supports that I am not SM and don't own the Twilight Saga, and I highly doubt that you do either.**

Chapter 1: Tanya?

BPOV

"Edward, get your ass out of the car and help me!" I shouted, annoyed. Renesmee had just thrown up all over me, and I couldn't clean and deal with a squirmy, crying child at the same time.

"Coming love" he sounded scared, good.

"I told you that we shouldn't have gotten her McDonalds!"

"Hey, what was I supposed to do, go to Blood n' Burger? Because I'm pretty sure that such a place does not exist, and if it did it probably wouldn't serve the actual cow."

"No! I mean…argh! I'm sorry"

"Me too love. Now let's get you cleaned up" he said as he grabbed our little angel.

"Momma and Daddy not mad at each other anymore?" she asked in her bell like soprano voice.

"No, baby we're never mad at one another, just a little frustrated." I replied.

"Oh" she said. I walked to the back of my Ferrari and grabbed a change of clothing for me and Renesmee. I cleaned off her car seat and we walked into the rest stop. It was dark, around three AM, so we were the only ones there besides a few truckers. I went into the stall and quickly changed our clothes, then I used a few wipes for her hands and face. I grabbed the toothbrush and fluoride free toothpaste and helped Renesmee brush her teeth.

We walked back to the car and drove off, only a few hours away from New Hampshire. The drive was luckily, uneventful, and the time passed quickly, as I was reading Wuthering Hights, the same battered and bruised copy, Edward still couldn't understand my infatuation over the book, and he told me that I should at least buy an new copy, but I saw nothing wrong with mine.

When we got to the campus it was about six and people like us where arriving. We went into the office to get our dorm assignments.

All heads turned to us, mouths gaping like fish. I know what they saw, two "beautiful" girls (at least Renesmee) and a super smoking hot boy. I didn't need Edward's talent to tell you what they're thinking. The boys – that dude is luck-ay, girls – he'll be mine before the end of the semester. I rolled my eyes at they're reactions and Edward and I made our way to the fold out table, a middle aged woman sat there with files surrounding her, her glasses pushed down to the tip of her nose. She looked up,

"Hello, names?"

"Bella and Edward Cullen" my husband responded in his velvet like voice.

"Okay…" she sifted through files, finally pulling out two. "Here, we are. It says that you need daycare?" she eyed us.

"Yes," I replied pointing to the sleeping little girl in my arms. "We need someone to watch her while we have classes."

"The nursery is in building five, she should be fine there.", she looked into the file, " So, you three are in dorm number five hundred sixty two and you are sharing with a girl named, Tanya Denali" Edward and I looked at each other, shocked. Really? Tanya. She may have helped us during the Volturi incident but I was still wary of her obsession over my husband. "Is that all right?" the lady asked.

"Oh yes, it's just, Tanya never told us she was coming here, she's my cousin, I'm surprised that she never mentioned Dartmouth to us" Edward replied calmly.

"Oh, well then, It'll be like a nice little family party in your dorm then." She smiled. Edward and I nodded our heads and took the files that she handed us.

Well this year just got a million times more interesting.

**Okay, so in this fanfic, Jacob is still super duper mad at Bella for marrying Edward that he never comes back, so therefore he never imprints on Renesmee and she doesn't get the nickname Nessie, because I hate Jacobs guts, kidneys, and pancreas. Anyhoo R&R, I'm not Edward, can't read your mind. Like, Hate? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dartmouth Cullens Chapter 3

**A/N: This is chapter 3 of Dartmouth Cullens (obvi.) and I want to thank: edwardsblushin'girl94, twilighter105, Xxedwardmydarkangel796xX, and Nellie17 for faving, Jellybelly903, kylemaca77, Xxedwardmydarkangel796xX, and nellie17 for following. Also thanks to DarkNightShadow2012(x2) for reviewing. If you're on more than one list AWESOME JOB! You can't see me but I'm grinning like the Cheshire cat over here.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephanie Meyer: edwardandbella4eva does not own the twilight saga, I do, I do, it's mine, mine, mine, mine, all mine!**

**-Dartmouth Cullens-**

Chapter 3:She's here!

Tanya POV (surprise!)

I walked into the building to get my schedule. _Hopefully Edward and I will have some classes together, he'll be so surprised! _I got to the table.

"Name?" the stupid human sitting at the table asked.

"Tanya Denali" I replied. She searched through the files and pulled out mine.

"Ahhh, here we are, you're sharing a dorm with Bella and Edward Cullen, they have a daughter."

_Wow! Yay more chance to win my Eddie from that girl, and then Renesmee will be mine too! What kind of a name Renesmee anyway? It's so ugly. I'll probably change her name to Tanya Jr. it has a certain ring to it right? _

"Is that alright?" the pudgy woman asked, interfering with my train of thought.

"Oh, yes"

**-Dartmouth Cullens-**

Bella's POV

Edward and I were in Renesmee's room setting up her furnature, we had bought her a new bed and matching dresser along with a new bed set. The bed and dresser were white with pink and purple butterflies and flowers and the sheets were a light pink with purple flowers. We had bought extra throw pillows shaped like butterfly's and flowers too. We finished setting everything up. I turned to Edward and smiled then I left the room to grab our little angel who was currently sleeping on our bed and set her on her own. So cute, she curled into her pillow as she slept. I smiled again. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as we watched our daughter slept. Then we heard the door open. That meant only one thing, Tanya was here.

**(I thought about ending here but that would be mean)**

**-Dartmouth Cullens-**

Tanya POV

I could smell them as I walked into the dorm. Edward and Bella walked out from the hallway.

"Hello Tanya" Bella said

"Hi" I replied. "Edward!" I cheered. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. _Ah, he smells so good, if only he didn't smell so much like, her._ He pried himself from my arms.

"Tanya" he smiled. "Why didn't you tell us that you were coming to Dartmouth?" he asked.

"I wanted to surprise you" I told him.

**-Dartmouth Cullens-**

Renesmee POV (weren't expecting that where you?)

I opened my eyes and yawned. _That was a good dream, I need to tell momma and daddy about it. _I walked into the living room. Tanya was here. _I don't like her, she likes my daddy and wants to take momma away from us._

"Hey baby girl did you sleep well?" Momma asked me.

"Yah! I had a really good dream" I went over to her and sat on her lap. I put my hand on her cheek and showed her my dream which was about the three of us.

_We were in the meadow. Daddy and Momma were cuddling sitting next to each other. I was picking flowers and dancing around Momma and Daddy were smiling and clapping._

Momma smiled at me. "I like that dream baby"

"Yeah sweetie, I absolutely loved that one" daddy chimed in. He took me off of Momma's lap and set me in between the two of them as he wrapped his arm around us.

"What was the dream about?" the nasty Tanya asked.

"It was momma, daddy, and I in the meadow." Her smiled faltered.

"Oh"

"I'm hungry" I told my parents

"What do you want baby girl?" Momma asked.

"Macaroni & Cheese please!" I said.

"Ok baby"

"Can I help?"

"Sure, you can put the noodles, butter, milk, and cheese powder in" Momma picked me up and held me at her hip. She walked over to the kitchen and we started to make the macaroni noodles then I got to add the other things. Out of all human foods many where nasty. Macaroni & cheese was the one that I actually like love. Momma served my food. I started to eat. Momma said,

"I'm going to be in your room, putting your clothes into your dresser if you need me." I finished eating and while I was rinsing my bowl out I heard the scream.

**HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie, enjoy! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating for so long but my life has been so hectic lately. It's only November and I'm already having to work on applying for high school and a bunch of annoying stuff. I'm applying for the local high school along with a Catholic private school, wish me luck getting into the Catholic school because I can't go unless I get a scholarship because-**  
**Tuition: $12,753**  
**Laptop: $500 (school issued, required)**  
**bus: $1,2oo**  
**+ the VERY strict school uniform, which if you don't have than you get fined $10 - each day (2 infractions, 3rd you have to pay the $10 and Saturday detention). UGH! But like all of your shirts need to have the school logo on them and all the pants/skirts/shorts have to be bought from the school along with only "School approved computer bags, bought from our spirit store" I had to write a 400 word essay! Which in theory, isn't that long but I had to actually THINK... anyway my computer's chord completely gave out and so I can't use it because I have no way to power it so therefore I'm using my dad's computer which doesn't have Microsoft Word so I'm using Google Docs and figuring all that out. Plus, that school play i was in? I broke my finger in the middle of the last show! Today, I hit my other finger, on my good hand with a hammer and it popped a blood vessel and now i'm in even more pain. But, enough of my grumbling. Here's your chapter.**

**disclaimer: I'm too grouchy to come up with some funny way of saying it so here-don't own twilight, never will**

Chapter 4

EPOV  
I walked into the dorm only to find my six month old daughter crying on the sofa while Tanya yelled at her to "shut up". I wondered where Bella was? She never would allow Tanya talk to our little miracle that way and I got worried.

"Tanya, first off, don't talk to my daughter like that, second, where the hell is Bella?" I said my voice hard as stone. I turned and walked over to my weeping little girl. "Hey, angel we don't use that language, right baby?" I asked causing her to chuckle, but only slight. Now I was seriously worried. What had caused my baby girl so much pain?

"Bella isn't here." Tanya stated matter-of-factly. Renesmee cried harder.

"Where did she go?" I looked at the clock, it read 11:39 PM, way past Renesmee's bedtime.

"She...left" Tanya said avoiding the question. I picked up my daughter and cradled her to my chest as she cried. I walked and laid her onto her bed.

"Do you know where momma went?" My sweet little girl asked. She hadn't said good-bye to her? I knew Bella would have never left Renesmee with Tanya and I started freaking out. Where had Bella gone? She didn't leave us did she? I shook the thought from my head. She wouldn't, I hated myself for even thinking that of my beautiful wife. I sadly shook my head and my little angel started weeping loudly. I rubbed her back in soothing circles remembering having done the same thing for Bella when she talked to Jacob after we fought the new born army. She's never seen Jacob since, according to Seth he disappeared after he got the wedding invite. I wanted to cry alongside my daughter but I knew I had to be strong for the both of us.

"You need to go to sleep. Momma probably just went hunting." I said more trying to convince myself than Renesmee. She yawned her mouth forming a cute little 'o'. I tucked her under the covers and kissed her nose.

I walked into Bella and my room half expecting her to be sitting on the bed immerced in the world of Wuthering Hights . I choked out a sob and fell onto the bed. Then I noticed another person's scent in the room other than Renesmee, Bella, or I. Tanya. What was she doing in our room? I ran at inhuman speed to the living room and tackled her to the floor.

"Where is she!? Where's Bella?" I said holding her down with all my weight.

"I'll never tell you" Tanya hissed. "Aren't you happy now Eddie? Now that Bella's gone there's nothing holding you back from loving me. Come on admit it. Admit your feelings for me."

"If there was a feeling to describe for you I would say that it was pure hatred!" I growled.

Renesmee came running into the room. Her tear streamed face a bright red color. "Get off my daddy!" she cried running into Tanya. I watched in horror as Tanya struck my daughter with all of her strength sending her flying into the wall. I will never forget the scream.

**So, I gave you another cliffie! But, remember to review because if you don't I automatically assume that you don't like my story and that makes me cry. Alright though. Bad news, I am quitting working on Love Eternal due to writer's block and no motivation to write along with the fact that I have no plot for it. Now this one, I know exactly where it is going and how it's going to get there. Also, I have decided to take He doesn't know completely off of fanfiction because honestly I have no time to write the two stories that I'm keeping as it is. I'm sorry. I will be continuing Special Agent Isabella Gibbs.**


	4. Chapter 5

Dartmouth Cullens Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I didn't really get the reaction that I was expecting from that last chapter :( I left you with a really mean cliffie, and you guys didn't do nothing! Oh well, here is your chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilightt**

**-Dartmouth Cullens-**

**Chapter 5**  
previously on Dartmouth Cullens

Renesmee came running into the room. Her tear streamed face a bright red color. "Get off my daddy!" she cried running into Tanya. I watched in horror as Tanya struck my daughter with all of her strength sending her flying into the wall. I will never forget the scream.

EPOV  
"RENESMEE!" I yelled. I ran a fast as I could to my little girl. "Renesmee baby girl, Renesmee, sweetie, little angel. Renesmee" I sobbed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Edward." Tanya said. Sorry? She threw my daughter into a wall and she's sorry?

"Get out." my voice was cold, and admitted no emotion, and I saw Tanya flinch.

"What?" she asked, obviously taken aback

"Get out!" I stood up fast "You threw my DAUGHTER into a WALL, get out!" I shoved her out of the dorm and abruptly shut the door in her face. I ran back over to my little Renesmee and cradled her to my chest.

"Renesmee, wake up baby girl, please" I sobbed. I grabbed my iphone and called Carlisle.

"Edward?"

"Dad, you have to help me please" I sobbed uncontrolably.

"What's wrong son?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Renesmee, she , she was, Tanya threw her into a wall, dad, my little angel..."

"She what!? Where is Renesmee?" he asked, completely shocked.

"I'm holding her, dad, she won't wake up. She's bleeding." I cried. I saw the thick red sticky substance that was coating her beautiful bronze locks.

"First, you need to calm down, then you need to stop the bleeding, and third you'll need to get her to the hospital. I think it might be easiest if Bella held her and you drove, that way someone is able to comfort her if she wakes." he said in a soothing doctor voice. I sobbed harder.

"She's gone. Bella's gone. I went hunting and when I came back she was gone. Our wedding picture that was on her bedside table's glass was cracked, and Tanya's scent was over everything...She, she's gone. Tanya, I don't know what she did, but my beautiful wife is gone. That's what happened. I was confronting Tanya when Renesmee walked in and Tanya threw her into the wall...dad, my love is missing, and my little angel is hurt..." I said.

"Oh my... We're coming there, We shall be there in a few hours." Carlisle said, his voice was shaking and I wished that I could read minds in great distances...

**Hey, so I'm setting up a challenge for you. Renesmee has two futures - death, or life - what will happen to her is up to you. MUAHAHAHAHA!**  
**~edwardandbella4eva YOLO!**


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dartmouth Cullens

**A/N: I am Sooooooooo soooooo soooorry, I know that your update was scheduled for last week but I was grounded because apparently a D in band is bad. (It's not my fault my teacher hates me) anyway…better late than never.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Edward, why don't I own the Twilight saga?**

**Edward: Because you didn't write it**

**Me: But I wrote this**

**Edward: What is this based on?**

**Me: *mumbled* the Twilight saga by Stephanie Meyer**

**Edward: exactly**

***basically I don't own twilight, so don't sue me***

**-Dartmouth Cullens-**

**Chapter 6**

Carlisle's POV

"She's gone. Bella's gone. I went hunting and when I came back she was gone. Our wedding picture that was on her bedside table's glass was cracked, and Tanya's scent was over everything...She, she's gone. Tanya, I don't know what she did, but my beautiful wife is gone. That's what happened. I was confronting Tanya when Renesmee walked in and Tanya threw her into the wall...dad, my love is missing, and my little angel is hurt…" his voice was pained and broken.

"Oh my... We're coming there, We shall be there in a few hours." My voice was shaking. I pressed end and immediately yelled;

"Bella's been kidnapped by Tanya, Edward doesn't know where. Tanya threw Renesmee into a wall; we need to leave right now"

"A mumble of shock rang throughout the house and we all started to run. We were going so fast that it only took us an hour to get to the Dartmouth campus. I followed the scents of my family until I was at the dorm. Edward was sitting on the couch cradling his daughter while singing to her. If I could cry I would be.

I slowly walked to him and took the little girl out of his arms, checking her pulse. It was slower, about the speed of a humans.

"We need to go to the hospital now" my calm exterior breaking. My son's head nodded.

I grabbed the keys that where sitting by the door. Bella's Ferrari. "Come on Edward, you need to be there for your daughter" I said. Bella was gone and it was breaking him to pieces. He was worse than when we left after Bella's eighteenth birthday, and now his daughter was injured to top it off.

Alice POV

I was watching as Edward and Carlisle left with Renesmee when my vision went dark.

_Tanya hit Bella's cheek. They were in a dark room, that looked like a warehouse._

"_You worthless little girl. You think that you can just steal my love away from me. Well you can't" _

"Bella" I opened my eyes.

**Hey, so yeah - R&R!**


	6. Chapter 7

Dartmouth Cullens Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, anyone else being hit by the flu bug? My 8 year old cousin fainted at school on Thursday and I wasn't at school yesterday because I was sick **** Which means that I missed my yearbook meeting and the cast list for our spring musical was posted… But I got the cast list from a friend and I got one of the 14 female leads! So that's good! So far, I know that two of my friends who tried out did not get in, and one of them had been in our fall play. The other totally deserved the role as she's been part of our drama department since 6****th**** grade. I blame our new directors.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Twilight because Stephanie Meyer had a weird dream and decided to write a book.**

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

I opened my eyes. The room was dark and cold, even for a vampire. The walls were a gray concrete and there was nothing in sight but me. I stood up and my muscles were sore from laying on a concrete slab for who knows how long. _Where am I?_ My head was pounding almost like a human with a hangover **(I'm 13 I don't know what hangover feels like but I've been told it feels something like that)** _What is going on? _The room was dark and it was weird to not be able to see into the shadows, for the first time since I became a vampire, besides the Volturi showdown I felt pure fear creep up on me.

"Hello?" My voice was cracked and sore. "Hello?" I called again, stronger this time.

"Ahhhh, Isabella is finally awake." I cold voice said. Tanya stepped out of the shadows. My gaze turned red.

"Where is my family? Where am I?" Tanya left my sight for a few second then was back with a chair she pulled the chair in front of me and straddled it facing me and leaned the arms on the back.

"I want to know where my family is." I said with venom lacing my voice.

"Hahaha! Your family? My family." She said. Then she stood up and slapped me. "You worthless little girl. You think that you can just steal my love away from me. Well you can't" Then she left my sight and I was alone again.

EPOV

My phone rang _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, made of pla…_ Alice's ringtone.

"Yes Alice" my voice was broken and showed no emotion.

"I just had a vision, Bella was in an old warehouse and Tanya was there. She slapped her and that's all I saw. But there was a partial logo in my vision. Does a horse shoe mean anything to you?" If my dead heart could beat I would have just had a heart attack.

"Lucky's College hangout" I told her. I wanted to run and find my love while also beating the crap out of Tanya but knew that I had to be here for my daughter. I looked into the hospital room that contained my angel who was asleep on the hospital bed. She had a broken arm, a broken leg and a concussion. I made one vow. The next time I see Tanya I will kill her.

**Please Review!**

**~Veronica**


End file.
